Green Curry
by mesti
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Rei yang teoritis dan perfeksionis berusaha membuatkan masakan kesukaan Makoto? A makorei fic for ima17


Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © Kyoto Animation

Fic ini saya tulis sebagai barter fic untuk ima17, dalam rangka Summer Event: Free! Fanfic/Fanart Barter di Yaoi Fans Club Thread, AMH.

* * *

**Green Curry**

Satu jam lagi hingga Makoto-_senpai_ tiba di sini.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur dalam langkah-langkah lebar. Dibukanya lemari pendingin berwarna abu-abu, dikeluarkannya ikan dari _freezer_ dan beberapa sayuran dari rak bawah. Selanjutnya ia kenakan dengan rapi celemek warna ungu dengan motif kupu-kupu biru di bagian dada.

Talenan dan pisau ia siapkan di meja. Dikupas dan diirisnya bawang bombay ukuran besar hingga menjadi lembaran-lembaran tipis berketebalan sama. Menyusul satu siung bawang putih ia cincang kecil-kecil. Tak lupa dikupasnya satu ruas jari jahe dan diparutnya hingga halus.

Selesai sudah bagian bumbu.

Sekarang, siapkan sayuran hijaunya.

Satu _sishito_ dibelahnya menjadi dua bagian yang sama besar. Selanjutnya ia pisahkan tampuk paprika hijau dari buahnya dengan rapi, memotong vertikal sama besar, dan menggunakan kedua bagian tersebut untuk diiris menjadi potongan-potongan dadu. _Kinusaya_ cukup ia bersihkan tangkainya. _Hakusai_ diiris kasar, dan _komatsuna_ dipotong-potong dengan panjang kira-kira setengah ruas jari.

_Coriander_ dirajang kasar. _Sisho_ tidak perlu diiris, cukup dipetik daunnya dengan tangan untuk hasil yang lebih bagus. Masing-masingnya diperlukan sebanyak setengah gelas.

Ia melirik catatan resepnya sekali lagi. Bagus, untuk bagian bumbu dan sayuran tidak ada yang salah.

Langkah berikutnya yang agak rumit. Ia harus memisahkan daging ikan _hirame_ dari tulangnya, lalu membuat potongan dadu berukuran kira-kira dua setengah sentimeter. Ia belum pernah membuat _fillet_ ikan sebelumnya, tapi setidaknya ia sudah mempelajari semua teori yang diperlukan dari video tutorial. Sekarang saatnya mempraktekkan.

Harus ia akui, ia cukup terampil sebagai pemula.

Tinggal memasak semua bahan yang ia sudah siapkan.

Ia panaskan dua sendok makan minyak sayur dalam _wok_, dan ditumisnya bawang bombay, bawang putih dan jahe parut hingga lembut dan keluar wanginya. Lalu ditambahkannya satu bungkus pasta kare hijau.

Ia langsung terbatuk-batuk dengan hidung perih dan tenggorokan sakit.

Sial, dari semua resep dan buku petunjuk yang dibacanya, kenapa tidak ada satupun yang menyebutkan bahwa pasta kare hijau bisa sebegini menyengat?

Penderitaannya tidak berlangsung terlalu lama. Syukurlah bumbu pedas ini cuma perlu ditumis selama lima menit.

Begitu sebungkus santan dan segelas air dimasukkan, ia bisa kembali bernapas lega. Diteruskan dengan memasukkan satu sendok makan air perasan jeruk nipis dan satu sendok makan saus ikan, dan tunggu sebentar...

Begitu mendidih, ia langsung mengecikan api kompor hingga gelembung-gelembung di permukaan kuah berubah menjadi lebih kecil, nyaris menghilang. Ditambahkannya _hirame_ dan _kinusaya_, dan dimasak selama lima menit.

Dilanjutkan dengan menambahkan separuh _coriander_ segar, lalu berturut-turut: _sishito_, paprika hijau, _komatsuna_, dan _hakusai_. Diaduk pelan selama dua sampai tiga menit. Lalu tambahkan _sisho_ dan sisa _coriander_, aduk pelan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sebelum mematikan api, tidak lupa ia mencicipi dulu rasa masakannya.

Seulas senyum lega mengembang di wajahnya.

Enak juga. Semoga Makoto-_senpai_ juga berpikiran sama waktu makan nanti.

Masih sepuluh menit lagi sampai jam satu siang.

Ia mengecek salad buah yang sudah disiapkannya dua jam sebelumnya. Dinginnya sudah pas.

Tepat saat ia selesai mengeluarkan peralatan makan yang dibutuhkan, bel rumahnya berdering nyaring.

Bergegas dibukanya celemek yang sedang dipakai dan dilipatnya dengan rapi. Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju ke ruang depan, membukakan pintu. Makoto-_senpai_ berdiri di depan sana dalam balutan _T-shirt_ putih bergaris biru, celana panjang denim warna coklat, dan _sneakers_ senada dengan jam tangan jingganya.

Sejenak ia lupa berkata-kata.

"Rei?" Sepasang bola mata hijau itu menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah bingung setengah khawatir.

"Ah, maaf." Ia merasakan pipinya memanas. "Silakan masuk, Makoto-_senpai_!"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengucapkan _ojamashimasu_ yang formal, lalu mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Ini bukan pertama kali Makoto-_senpai_ berkunjung ke rumahnya, jadi tak heran seniornya itu sudah hafal tata letak rumahnya.

Hanya saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya kapten klub renangnya itu berkunjung sendirian, sejak status mereka berubah dari teman menjadi kekasih.

Mau tak mau, ia merasa sedikit gugup.

"Makoto-_senpai_, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

"Ah... ya, sudah masuk waktu makan siang." Makoto-_senpai_ tertawa kecil dengan suara yang selalu terdengar lembut di telinganya. "Sepertinya ada aroma wangi dari arah dapur."

Ia tertawa ringan. "_Senpai_ pasti tidak menduga apa yang aku masak!"

"Kamu sendiri yang masak, Rei?"

"Iya, orangtuaku sedang ke luar kota. Kakakku juga. Jadi, siang ini cuma kita berdua di rumah."

"Oh." Kenapa Makoto-senpai tertawa kikuk seperti itu?

Ia merasa hawa panas menjalari wajah hingga ke telinganya begitu menyadari arti lain dari kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapan.

"_Se-senpai_... aku... itu... sama sekali tidak ada maksud tersembunyi!"

"Ada maksud tersembunyi juga tidak apa-apa."

Ah... sekarang seniornya itu malah tertawa lepas. Untuk ukuran laki-laki yang selalu tenang dan lembut, siapa yang menyangka kalau _senpai_ juga bisa menggoda orang sampai jadi bermuka semerah kepiting rebus?

Tidak, seharusnya ia sudah sadar sejak awal kalau Makoto-_senpai_ bukan malaikat. Bahkan Haruka-_senpai_ yang selalu cuek dan keras kepala juga masih bisa terseret mengikuti kegiatan apapun selama Makoto-_senpai_ yang jadi negosiator mengakali dengan sedikit kata-kata sakti.

"Silakan duduk dulu, Makoto-senpai." Ia menarik salah satu kursi dari meja makan, memberi isyarat untuk duduk di sana.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu, sama sekali tidak perlu!" Bagaimanapun juga, ia ingin menyelesaikan sendiri semua persiapan sampai akhir.

"Baiklah." Tawa kecil itu lagi. "Kalau begitu, kupercayakan semuanya pada Rei."

"Serahkan saja padaku!"

Ia menata peralatan makan dengan cekatan. Dengan bantuan mangkok kecil dan sendok nasi, dibentuknya nasi putih seperti mangkok terbalik di atas piring bundar. Lalu dituangkannya kare yang ia masak barusan ke mangkok porselen putih ukuran sedang, bagian atasnya ia hiasi dengan sedikit _sisho_ dan taburan bawang goreng. Tak lupa dikeluarkannya salad buah dari lemari pendingin, tentunya sudah disajikan dalam gelas bening yang sesuai.

Dengan puas, ia memandang warna-warni cerah makanan berpadu dengan warna netral peralatan makan di atas meja. Indah.

Saat ia hendak mengatur kedua porsi hidangan dengan posisi berhadapan, ia merasakan sentuhan lembut pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Duduklah di sampingku, Rei."

"Ba-baik, Makoto-_senpai_!"

Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Kenapa tidak terpikir olehnya bahwa Makoto-senpai lebih suka duduk bersebelahan daripada duduk berseberangan?

Setelah mengucapkan _itadakimasu_ bersama-sama, mereka mulai menyantap makanan di hadapannya masing-masing.

"Ah, ini..." bola mata hijau itu menatapnya dengan kagum, "benar-benar enak, Rei!"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mempelajari semua teori yang diperlukan untuk membuat masakan kesukaan Makoto-_senpai_. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kare hijau sebenarnya berasal dari Thailand, jadi bumbunya juga sedikit berbeda. Tapi aku berhasil menemukan resep yang sudah disesuaikan dengan lidah orang Jepang, lengkap dengan video tutorialnya!" Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang dan bangga dalam nada suaranya.

"Rei..." Makoto-_senpai_ tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sesudahnya mereka melanjutkan makan sambil mengobrol dengan santai. Tentang menu latihan renang yang makin berat. Tentang Nagisa-_kun_ yang selalu saja mempraktekkan keisengannya pada teman-teman seklub. Tentang Haruka-_senpai_ yang tak mau berpisah dari menu makerelnya. Dan tentang Gou-chan yang semakin tergila-gila pada... ehm, otot.

"Terima kasih, Rei. Kare hijau buatanmu enak sekali. Dan salad buahnya juga!"

Tentu saja. Rasa masakan yang sudah ia persiapkan dengan cermat dan teliti tidak mungkin tidak enak. Rasa pedas dari cabe dan rempah-rempah dalam pasta kare hijau diimbangi oleh lembutnya santan menghasilkan cita rasa gurih yang sulit dilupakan. Begitu pas di lidah, menggugah selera bahkan orang yang tidak bersemangat makan. Lain kali ia harus memasak menu ini lagi.

"Rei..." Jemari kukuh Makoto-_senpai_ menyentuh helaian rambut biru pendeknya, menyusuri tepian rahang, lalu berhenti di pipi.

"Tunggu, _Senpai_! Aku habis makan kare!" Ia menghentikan kekasihnya dengan panik.

"Lalu? Aku juga."

"Tapi..." Uh, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Makoto-_senpai_ bahwa itu sama sekali tidak indah?

Tiba-tiba, seperti membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya, pemuda berambut cokat itu terbahak-bahak. "Rei... apa barusan kamu berpikir karena itu tidak indah?"

"Makoto-senpai..." Rasanya ia mengubur wajahnya sejauh mungkin ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya.

"Maaf aku sudah tertawa, Rei... tapi..." Sekarang bola mata hijau itu menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon yang menyaingi anak kucing imut berbulu putih peliharaan Haruka-_senpai_. "Benar-benar tidak boleh?"

Bagaimana ia bisa menolak?

"Apa boleh buat..." Ia memejamkan mata, menunggu momen yang selalu membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Itu dia, sensasi asing yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Tekanan lembut yang tenang, tidak tergesa, tidak menuntut lebih jauh. Cukup untuk membuat seribu kupu-kupu beterbangan di rongga perutnya. Sejenak waktu terasa terhenti, hanya ada dua pasang bibir yang saling mencari dan menjelajahi.

Ia baru membuka mata saat merasakan udara dingin kembali menyentuh bibirnya.

"Bagaimana?" Makoto-_senpai_ menatapnya dengan lembut, begitu lembut hingga membuatnya ingin segera kembali mengulangi aktivitas tadi.

Harus ia akui, ciuman rasa kare ternyata tidak buruk juga.

* * *

A/N: Saya dapat ide untuk nulis fanfic bertema makanan dari drama cd 1. Saya baru tahu ternyata Rei selalu menyiapkan sendiri bentonya, sedangkan bento Makoto selalu dibuatkan oleh ibunya. Jadi kepikiran seperti apa Rei yang teoritis kalau lagi masak ^_^ Dan bukan hanya teoritis, Rei juga pecinta keindahan, jadi mungkin dia juga akan cerewet soal plating? :D

Tapi yang pasti, saya tidak bertanggung jawab soal rasa masakan kalau ada yang benar-benar mempraktekkan resep kare yang dibuat Rei-chan tadi yaa~ Minnasan, don't try this at home!


End file.
